


The Spider and the Fly

by Angcat



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, F/M, Pre-Canon, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angcat/pseuds/Angcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I didn’t really like Only Lovers Left Alive but it did leave a lot of possibilities for some interesting fics. As a Detroit native I know that the area where it was filmed is a very rough part of town. So here is a quick little story about a girl that ends up falling in to Adam’s care for a short amount of time. This was supposed to be a one shot but has ended up becoming a three parter. Just a plot bunny that has sprung up in my mind. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In to the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut but not yet.

Adam was sitting on the couch shirtless as usual, tuning one of his many guitars. He let out a heavy weighted sigh, plucking one of the stings to hear how it sounded. Suddenly he heard a loud scream outside of his window. He groaned and rolled his eyes, “Fucking Zombies” he uttered attempting to ignore them, it wasn’t uncommon to hear groups of them yelling and screaming from a night of drinking. He paused when he heard another scream this time closer; it was shrill obviously laced with horror.

“Someone help me!” The voice cried. Adam got up and moved to the window and peeked out of the thick curtains. He saw a young woman running down the street and then the hoots and cat calls of young men.

“Don’t run baby! We just wanna show you a good time!” They howled like wolves at her. The young woman looked up, seeing Adam’s form in the upstairs window.

“Oh, fucking fantastic.” He said sarcastically watching as the girl veered off and ran towards the front of his house. A few seconds later she was banging at the door.

“Help me! Please!!” She yelled. Adam groaned, it was obvious what the men after her had planned. He didn’t like humans, he really didn’t but he knew if he didn’t assist her what would happen. Adam walked down the stairs towards the door.

“Come on baby! We won’t bite.” He heard one of the men say, they were close.

“Help me!! Ple-“ her begging was cut short when the door open. The girl didn’t even look at him. She simply ran past him and in to his house, her body reacting out of self-preservation. Her foot caught on his massive rug in the foyer causing her to tip and fall hard to the floor behind him.   Adam didn’t look at her keeping his eyes on the three men that had been perusing her. They stopped; his aura was enough to deter them.

“Leave.” He said simply and calmly feeling the girl’s eyes on the back of him. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. The men hesitated for a second too long and Adam stepped out on to the porch. “Fucking leave.” He ordered his voice insanely menacing, his eyes caught the slight glare from the street light causing them to glow yellow. The men back away backed away and with that they ran off in the other direction. Adam closed the door and turned around. She was still on the floor nursing her ankle that was possibly sprained. He stared at her, he couldn’t tell how old she was…he long had lost the ability to tell human ages anymore. She was young, but he knew she was an adult by their standers. She had dark brown skin and black short pixie cut hair that had one single dyed pink streak in it.  _How childish._ he thought _._  Her blouse drooped open slightly, the top of her white bra peeking out from behind the fabric. He sniffed realizing that she was bleeding. His eyes landed on her bare knees, he saw blood escaping from a scrape.

His eyes moved up to her thighs that only had the tops of them covered by the stretchy skirt that had bunched up around her waist. Adam sniffed again realizing that she was O-Negative, his favorite blood type. She looked at him, her eyes tracing the V lines that led down in to this black pants. She suddenly noticed that her legs were splayed open exposing her panties to him; she quickly closed them and cleared her throat.

“T-thank you.” She uttered, attempting to stand but her ankle gave out and she fell down. “Ow!” Adam rolled his eyes at the fragile creature before walking over to her and helping in her up. She gasped at his cold touch. He tried not to draw breathe not wanting to smell her but he did, inhaling deeply as her one hand instinctively rested on his chest as she tried to steady herself.

 _“Fuck.”_  He thought, he hadn’t smelled a human like that in a while. Her blood smelled almost as good as the donor blood that he got from the hospital. But this was a whole body worth standing in front of him, so helpless. He wondered if she had realized that she was the fly that had stepped in to spider’s parlor.

“Thank you…. mister…”

“Adam.” He said. He had begged silently that she wouldn’t part her lips and tell him her name.  If he had lost control it would be…sadder if he had a name to put with the face.

“I’m Phoebe.” she pulled her hand away from his chest and instantly he missed the contact. Was he really that lonely that the touch of a zombie made him feel something?  **No.**

“I hate to be a bother mister…but.” he knew what she was going to ask by how she glanced over to the door with utter terror hearing a dog howl.  He was about to part his pale lips and implicitly ‘No’ but she went to back away hurting her ankle even more. “Ah!” she whined. For whatever reason he thought of his wife, Eve and he knew she would never throw the poor zombie in to the street. But that was Eve; surly the little mouse would have been safe with her. His wife was kind, even gentle, they were very different creatures him and her. Adam was unsure if he would prove far more dangerous than the thugs outside. She had a chance of getting away from them but if he…if he indulged himself she would stand no chance.

 _Kick her out, you’ll be tempted._ He thought.

“Please Mister…” Phoebe begged. “Can I stay till the sun comes up…it is so dark out there and I’m lost…please.” She started the cry.  he cringed at her tears, oh fucking hell. It had been forever since he saw one of them cry.

“Stop.” he ordered. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “You can stay till it’s light.” He uttered lowly.  _NO! Don’t let her stay! You’ll do something._ His mind yelled at him but it was ignored when she smiled gratefully.  _God damn it…._


	2. What You Are

Phoebe looked around at the living space as she stood in archway meekly. It was cluttered, books piled upon books, old electronics and record players. She looked over to a corner and saw instruments, a drum set, amps, about six or seven guitars and even a violin propped up against a wall.

“Do you have a band?” she asked, looking at Adam who looked as if he was nervously shuffling things about on the back wall where recording equipment and speakers sat. Adam rolled his eyes and scuffed at the innocent question as he turned around.

“No.” he said simply motioning to the vintage red couch. “Sit.” his tone coming off as more of an order. Phoebe nervously walked over to the couch and sat down, she slipped off her flat shoe and rubbed her ankle. Adam just glared at the fragile little creature that now occupied the dusty space with him. Her right ankle was slightly swollen, she hissed as she rubbed it.

“I’ve lived this city my whole life..” Phoebe uttered. “I always thought his house was abandoned.” Adam narrowed his eyes at her words.

“I just moved in.”

“Good thing.” Phoebe looked up at him, noticing the dark circles around his eyes that were more noticeable in the light. “If you wouldn’t have been home, I don’t know what would happened.” Adam stared at her taking her features in better now that she was in the brighter light of the living area. He realized that the contours of her face reminded him of a 1920’s flapper.  She had cupids bow lips, her down turned eyes made her appear sleepy. Her eyebrows even held the same aesthetic, being over plucked. He wondered if the little zombie had any idea that her face favored the looks of a decade long gone, it was all wasted on such an infantile creature. She absentmindedly licked her lips as she glanced back down to her scraped knee, it was then Adam noticed the fleck of jewelry on her tongue. He turned his nose up wondering what made her think that a whole in her tongue would be a good idea.

“What were you doing out there?” he asked, watching her scratch her knee.

“I-“ she paused. “My car broke down a few block away and I was trying to walk to a gas station that I saw, I got lost.” Phoebe’s expression dropped sad and it was obvious that there was something more to her story. She scratched at her scraped knee, hissing when she tugged on the dry blood causing it to bleed again.  The metallic smell knocking the air out him, his eyes widened as she lifted her bloodily fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.  Her thighs inching apart absentmindedly, his eyes dropping between her legs and to her teal cotton panties. Adam licked his lips, as he watched her in her blissful ignorance.

 _Fuck!_  his mind screamed at him.

“What kind of music do you make?” Phoebe asked glancing up at him; she noticed that he has hand over his mouth. He seemed so her uncomfortable with her company. Adam swallowed hard making sure his fangs were put away before he spoke.

“I don’t like to put labels on my music.” Phoebe didn’t make and expression at his words but inside she noted the pretentiousness in his tone.

“Oh. Ok.” She uttered meekly. Adam moved over to the couch and sat down next her but as far away as he could, Phoebe also scooted away pressing herself against the arm of the couch.

She dabbed her knee again to see if she was still bleeding, she wasn’t and Adam was grateful for that. She looked at him, he was a rather good-looking man but there was something off about him. Something she couldn’t place, he seemed odd out of place and she couldn’t shake the feeling that made the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

* * *

Phoebe let out a grunt as woke up; she hadn’t been awake that she had even dozed off at any point. She heard birds tweeting outside and realized that it must have been morning. She glanced over to see Adam still sitting next to her. He had fallen asleep as well. His head was tilted back; Phoebe stared at his exposed pale neck her eyes raking over his collarbones. He was so pale; there was only faintest hint of peach in his tone.

“Mister….” Phoebe uttered softly. He grunted and stretched, extending his long arms across the back of the couch. Instantly there was a smell, something was burning. She looked and his hand was smoking from the sunlight that was creeping between the curtains.

“Ah!” he yanked his hand away, hissing in pain. Her eyes winded in utter shock as she watched the burn heal itself. Not even a second later she screamed, the sharp sound of it hurting his ears. He snapped his head towards her and snarled exposing his fangs.

Phoebe screamed again, scrambling up off the couch in a panic.

“Fuck!” Adam yelled getting up to chase her. She almost tipped over a pile of books on the floor but she regained her balance. She didn’t want to look back there were absolutes two plus two equaled four; the Earth went around the sun and as a child of pop culture age she knew what he was but she didn’t want to think the word. Adam ran after, they didn’t have many rules but one of the main ones not to have terrified humans running about that could possibly out them. “Get back here!” He yelled for her but of course she wasn’t going to do that.  She could hear the sounds of his footsteps behind her, Phoebe cut down the hall running as fast as she could finally to the staircase. She turned around wanting to know how close he was, and that was when half way down she missed a step and fell down the staircase.

“Ahhh!!” she shrieked, falling ass over teakettles until she landed on her back on the floor. She groaned in pain and then fear seeing him coming down the stairs. She struggled to sit up, feeling something warm drip down her face.

Adam walked down the stairs calmly towards her; she was bleeding from a gash on her forehead. There was nothing but utter panic in her eyes, as she desperately scooted backwards from him.

“Please! Please! Don’t kill me! I-I-“ Phoebe cried shaking her head. He knew his options for her were limited.

“You should have never come here.” he growled kneeling down to face the terrified little human. He couldn’t control himself any longer, watching the blood run down her face. He leaned forward and licked the thick warm red liquid from her dark skin. He groaned at the taste, she was pure. He was right about the quality of her blood, he could tell she didn’t drink, didn’t smoke, and had never done hard drugs.  He hadn’t drunk from the source in a long time he almost forgot what it was like.

“Adam please don’t kill me…” she begged again. “I’ll be yours.” He paused at her words, unsure if he heard her right, he pulled away and looked at her. Having a human was a coveted prize especially having one as pure as her nowadays.  He would have been fucking to stupid to say no to such an captivating offer. 


	3. Mine

Phoebe didn’t really remember what happened after, the next thing she knew she work up in a small cramped bedroom.

“Ah fuck.” She uttered putting her hand to her head, feeling the dried blood and bump that had formed. “Did…that all really happen?” she whispered to herself, it seemed impossibly but she knew what she had seen. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth when she remembered what she had said to him.

_“I’ll be yours.”_

 Phoebe took a deep breath and pulled the covers off of her and got up. Reaching out for the door she put her hand on the knob, trying to shake away the fear. She swallowed hard and slowly opened the door. There was the sound of violin music coming from down the hallway. Phoebe cautiously made her way down the hallway towards the sound; it was possibly the saddest melody she had ever heard in her life. It didn’t sound of this century, ancient with woe.  The misery of it all gave her goose bumps, causing the hair on her arms to stand on end in reaction to the chill that she got from the inside out.

She peeked in to the living area and there she saw him with his back to her. Phoebe watched as he played the violin, running the bow over the stings with a second nature she had never seen before. Her eyes on his bare porcelain back as she watched as his shoulder blades moved with each stroke of the bow. Phoebe let out a small sigh. Adam heard the tiny breath and stopped playing abruptly and turned around. He noticed that she flinched slightly once they made eye contact, still only peeking around the wall. He lowered the violin. “You’re awake.” he spoke.

“Yes…. what happened?” she asked watching as he set the instrument down and against the wall. She hated to admit it but he was beautiful in the low dim light of the room.  

“I assume you fainted from shock. I was worried you might have had a concussion as well but if you did there wouldn’t be much I could do about it, honestly.” He said coldly.

“I don’t think I do.” she whispered touching her fingers to her head. She had injured a concussion or two before and she knew how they they felt. “You could have killed me.” Adam’s eyes glinted in the low light as he stepped towards her. Phoebe inhaled sharply and nervously sliding to hind farther behind the wall at his approach, much like a scared child would.

“Still weighing my options.” he drawled watching her eyes widen.  “I’m curious why you would be so willing? Surly someone would realized that a young woman has gone missing?”  Adam’s gaze darkened. “What are you running from?” Phoebe looked down and signed.

“I don’t have any where to go…” she looked back up with tears daring to gather in her eyes.

“I see.” he said not pushing foe an explanation. “You’re offer, does it stand?”

“You’re really a…” she lowered her voice to a whisper “…vampire?” She thought it was possibly that maybe she dreamed up some that. “Like for real?” Adam leaned down closer to her.

“For real.” he whispered lowly. He watched her expressions and thought that maybe he saw what was possibly excitement flicker in her eyes. Her breathing picked up, and her lips trembled. Her whole idea of ‘vampire’ was carved from 21st century pop-culture, Anne Rice, True Blood, Blade and many more. It wasn’t uncommon now for little girls to want to be vampires as much as others wanted to be princesses. The undead had been romanticized in to beautiful creatures of the night that the living envied. In all of Adam’s years he had never seen that exact expression before when it came to a human finding out what he was. They all screamed and ran but never gazed back at him with that strong of superstitious awe. He knew the zombie media was to blame for how they saw his kind.

“So you wish for a place to stay, is that correct?” he asked and with a nod she responded.

“And you want…blood.” she uttered. Adam licked his lips at the word of what she could give him.

“I will entertain the idea of this…symbiotic relationship when I have a proper taste of what you could offer.” he said lowly. Phoebe took a deep breath with a nod and stepped towards him. He bit his lip slightly as she pulled down the collar of her shirt, tilting her head to expose her neck to him. Adam chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh…I just thought…” Phoebe uttered with awkwardness.

“No, no. There are plenty of places I can feed from…” he spoke, his eyes examining her. He took her by her right hand and lifted it slowly.  Phoebe looked at him anxiously as he eyed the blue veins in her wrists. He pressed his lips against her flesh. He sighed at how warm she felt, he could hear the blood pumping just under the surface. He pulled his lips back, baring his fangs before they penetrated her skin.

“Ow!” Phoebe whined as the pain shot up her arm, out of her human reaction she tried yank away but he held her there with an iron grip. Adam growled, how much he missed the feeling of breaking the skin and the warm liquid pulsing in to his mouth. Another sound escaped Phoebe’s lips but this time it wasn’t of pain, she was surprised when the moan left her. Adam had almost forgotten that once the pain subsided there was pleasure to be had. It would have been far more if he had taken her neck but still the sensation persisted no matter where on the body the bite was given. Adam pulled away, his eyes rolling in the back of his head a dribble of her blood dangling from his open lips. She watched him, he looked high on her, a small smile came to his thin lips before he gathered himself and looked at her. 

“I do believe we can come to an arrangement.”

Adam couldn’t remember the last time he had the opportunity to indulge like that. Not having to worry about supply or drinking too much too quickly and running out. Not needing to drink it in small measures out of a glass, that was a luxury most didn’t have. What she could give him was worth having her around even though she did require her human necessities.  He had forgotten about most of the trivial things that zombies needed. If she was going to feed him she would need to be feed and cared for.

* * *

 

The first week she was quiet, almost mouse like. Thanking him softly for the things he had gotten for her, trivial things that he had no need for food, drink and even toilet paper. Biologically they were different, his only true needs were blood and rest while she was far more complicated. The first few days they didn’t talk much, she would try her best to match his sleep schedule but it was hard her natural clock resisting the odd hours.  Adam couldn’t understand it, but she seemed happy in an odd unnatural way and he wondered why she would content with this other then her old life that he didn’t know.

Adam woke up once the sun had gone down and made his way in to the living room where he found her laying on the couch watching  _Jeopardy_. She was wearing some of the new clothing that he had bought for her, her sleeping shorts were far smaller then the had thought that they would be. Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

“What is Constantinople!” She randomly blurted to the television, she got question right.

“Good one.” He said startling her slightly. She sat up quickly, grabbing the remote and turning the television down.

“Good mor-“ she was about to say good ‘morning’ but she stopped herself. “Good…well night.” he took a seat next to her on the old red couch. She looked at him, still sheepishly but her fear was subsiding. Adam watched at as the sleeve of her oversized shirt slipped down, exposing her bony shoulder. The fleshy tops of her breast drawing his eyes for a spit second before he reached over and moved her sleeve back up.

“Oh. Sorry..” she said fixing her shirt. Adam sat back and picked with his hand.

“You need a dressing gown.” he uttered. “Did you eat?”

“Yeah, a salad.” He had to applaud her, she ate rather healthy and he realized that might have attributed to why she tasted so good.

 “I’m guessing you’re hungry.” She said scooting closer to him.

“I can’t feed off of anywhere visible tonight.” Adam said causing her to tilt her head in confusion. “I have friend coming over tonight, he doesn’t know about me and of there are fresh marks he might notice them.” Phoebe blinked at his words feeling her face grow hot. _Somewhere hidden?_  She looked down at her body trying to figure out a place that no one would see. Adam watched as she slowly pulled up her shirt, his eyes fixating on the ridges of her ribs and then to the bottom of her right breast. He breathed; it had been one of his favorite spots to bite a woman and even though she had only exposed the soft bottom and not her nipple he couldn’t help but see it as slightly erotic.  Her umber skin was smooth, and unblemished.  Adam got to his knees in font of her; he wrapped one hand around her waist and pushed to her towards him.

Her breathing was ragged as she felt him run his lips along her skin softly, before darting out his tongue to lick. There was the jolt of the pain as he bit, Phoebe’s free hand gripped at the fabric of the couch while she lifted her right breast with the other.

“Oh…fuck.” He heard her moan, she rocked her hips trying her hardest to stop herself from put her hand on the back of his head. “Oh….” She almost moaned his name, quickly coving her mouth to stop from speaking it. Adam pulled away, throwing his head back and closing his eyes with the high expression the high dazed expression. Once when he came down from his euphoria he looked up at her, noticing the tiniest of blush behind her dark cheeks. A dribble of her blood dripped from his lips and on to her thigh, without hesitation Adam leaned down and licked it away. Phoebe’s face burned and somehow the room felt like it was ten degrees hotter.

“I-I-better go get dressed for the night.” she announced. Adam wiped his mouth and stood up.

“Right, yeah that’s a good idea.” Phoebe got off of the couch and brushed passed him quickly heading to her small little room down the hall. Adam snickered to himself and shook his head. “God damn it” he uttered.


	4. Feathers

Adam opened the front door and looked at the young man on the other side of the threshold.

“Hey man.” Ian said putting his hands in his skinny jean pockets and flicking a strand of his long wavy hair out of his eyes

“Hello Ian.” Adam greeted, allowing him in to the dim foyer of the old large house.

“I got the amp you wanted and-“ Ian stopped talking when Adam put his hand up.

“Uh, Ian I have a –“ he paused trying to find the right term. “A guest, just to let you know.” Ian was surprised, he knew Adam was reclusive to the point of it being abnormal. As far as Ian knew he was Adam’s only contact and he didn’t know he had other people he hung around.

“Oh cool man.” Ian nodded as they walked up the stairs. “You know Adam I’m glad you have some com-“ Ian stopped short when he walked in to the living room and saw Phoebe. He wasn’t sure what he expected Adam’s guest to look like but she was surely not what he imagined. She didn’t look up at them at first, her eyes looking down at one of Adam’s guitars that she had sat on her lap. The red blouse she wore was too big for her, the light fabric slipping down exposing her bony brown shoulder.  She plucked one of the strings on the guitars and then looked up at them.

“Oh hello.” She smiled and Ian noticed the fleck of jewelry in her mouth. He found himself wondering how the hell a girl like that would even meet Adam.  He knew she wasn’t a groupie of his; Adam would never allowed her in his home. Once before some girls had found out where the musician lived and knocked on his door, obviously hoping to meet him. His music was prevalent in the underground scene but no one knew who he was. Phoebe got up and walked over to him and introduced herself.  “I’m Phoebe.” She said shaking his hand.

“Uh, I’m Ian.” He didn’t get the same vibe from her as he did Adam. She didn’t have any hint of his melancholia and shared none of Adam’s artistic gloom.

“Nice to meet you.” she smiled but even as she did, he noticed that she looked slightly tired, but that didn’t make her any less appealing. He of course had no way of knowing that her slight drowsiness was due to her daily blood loss.

“How about we test this amp out?” Adam spoke. He caught Ian’s glance towards Phoebe as she went to sit back down, the bottom of the simple black dress she wore under her open blouse fluttering as she walked. Adam lowered his brow, feeling ridiculous; Phoebe was his food and nothing more. She gave him sustenance and in return he took care of her, that was the extent of their relationship.  “Ian.” he called his name again getting his attention.

“Oh, yeah right. Sorry man.” Ian put the amp down and plugged it in. Adam pulled down one of his guitars and hooked it up to the amp. She watched and listened as he played, his fingers moving smoothly and quickly. She didn’t want to admit it but he was extremely skilled and even worse looked beautiful playing.

_I wonder what other things those fingers could play?_

Her eyes widened at her thought.

“So Phoebe, do you play anything?” Ian asked snapping her from her thoughts.

“Yeah, well…” she shifted in her seat slightly. “I can play the guitar a little bit.” Adam stopped playing and looked at her. He didn’t know that about her.

“Well, give us a sample.” he drawled interested in what she could do. They had been together a week and not once did she pick up one of his instruments.

“Adam are you sure…I..”

“Come here.” he said, Phoebe nodded and got up and walked over to him. He put the strap over her. He grabbed a guitar pick from the cluttered table next to him and handed it to her. “Show us.” he asked inquisitively. Phoebe started to play a rift of a song he didn’t know; he guessed it was some kind of alternative rock. She wasn’t the best but she was better than he thought she would be.

“Shit.” Phoebe uttered as she messed up.

“Like this.” Adam stepped behind her, taking her hand in his he adjusted her fingers on the neck. She inhaled sharply at his touch and swallowed. “Your elbows were too far out. Try it again.” He whispered. She started to move her fingers again. “Much better.” Ian looked at them, he never seen Adam interact with anyone like that. “What song is this?” he asked her, catching a waif of her scent. He could smell her youth, possibly where she grew up. Fresh cut grass and summer nights spent outside with lightning bugs. It wasn’t unusual for them to have moments of heightened senses. Unlike his wife who could tell an object or persons age by touch, Adam’s gifs were finicky only really working when there was something worth detecting.

“It’s _Feathers_ by Coheed and Cambria.” Phoebe whispered. Adam broke his fixation with her and took a step back.

“Oh man! Those guys are cool. Did you know the songs about the comic book that the lead singer writes and illustrates?” Adam grunted, he heard of them but never really listed to them. Phoebe handed the guitar back to him.

“Not bad.” He said causing her to smile.

\--

 Ian walked down the stairs behind Adam, looking over the list of things that he was requested him to get. Most of it was for Phoebe, incidentals, food, clothing even a few books.

“Here.” Adam pulled out a wad of money from his back pocket. “This should over it and some extra.”

“Thanks man.” Ian took the money. “So uh, how long is she staying?”  Adam looked down and picked at the palm of his palm.

“Uh. I’m not sure really.”

“Cool, uh. So, Adam does she happen to have any friends, maybe?” he asked with a small smile but Adam only stared at him. “Okay. Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.” he said rubbing his forehead awkwardly. “I’ll be back with all of this.” Ian said motioning to his pocket notebook in his hand

“Ian, make sure you get clothing that isn’t too...” Adam paused. “…revealing.” Ian’s eyebrows went up, but he nodded.

“Okay, keep it modest?”

“Yes, that would be good.”

“Okay. I can do that. I’ll see you later.” Adam nodded at him and Ian left the house. Adam closed the door and made his way back up stairs. He saw her lying on the couch, one arm over her face.

“No other, could wait for a lover… to embrace, boy.” she sung lowly “When there’s no more room for love, you’ll sell her off to the sharks….” Clearly singing the song that she played earlier. Adam walked over to her, eyeing how her dress had hiked up exposing the tops of her thighs.

“I didn’t know that you played.” he said. Phoebe sat up on her elbows and looked at him.

“Well, you didn’t ask me.” she sat up and scooted over allowing him to sit.

“You didn’t show any interest in any of the guitars before. “

“I wasn’t going to go around touching your stuff, that would have been rude, right?” she asked. Adam grunted, he was picky about people touching his things it was better that she had been polite/

 “Ian doesn’t know about you at all?” Adam shook his head and ran his fingers though his hair.

“No, he has no clue.”

“Well, he seems like a nice guy.” she said and instantly Adam’s expression changed.

“What do you like him?” he snapped. Phoebe’s eyebrow rose at his reaction.

“No.” she chuckled out of slight unease, was that jealously she sensed? “He just seems nice, he’s like uh...your assistant?” Adam realized how his tone must have sounded and he chastised himself silently.

“Yes, I guess you could put it that way.” Phoebe smiled slightly and nodded her head. She fanned her face; it was feeling a little warm in the cluttered space so she shrugged off her blouse. Adam eyed her, focusing on the raised ridges of her collarbones. He parted his lips slightly as he watched her run her fingers through her short well-kept hair.

“I saw the list of books you requested Ian get you. Interview with a Vampire?” he uttered.

“It is a good read. You remind me Louis.” Adam chuckled and for the first time cracked a smile that lingered for more than an second.

“Did you ever think that maybe your favorite fictional pop-culture vampires were based after real vampires?” Phoebe paused and blinked.

“Wait, you know Ann Rice?” She asked sitting up on her knees with an excitement.  He laughed and shook his head.

“No, Phoebe I do not.”

“Aw..” she uttered as the enthusiasm dropped off of her face.

“But it is possible that they might be based after one of us, who knows.”

“How old are you?” she asked scooting closer to him. He stared at her; she was getting curious as they did, nosy little zombie. He couldn’t fault her for her interest.

“I am old enough to be you great, great, great, great grandfather.” he watched her wet her lips at her eyes lit up with wonder only a human can have.

“Fuck, I bet you’ve seen some shit.” she whispered leaning closer to him involuntarily. All of the knowledge he must have was mind blowing to think of.

“Yes, I have seen some shit.” The strap of her dress fell down her shoulder. Adam knew that if she had any other woman he would have grabbed her and fucked her right there on the couch. Phoebe licked her lips again, causing him to think of how that tongue ring would feel on his cock. He swallowed had hard, trying not to think about it.

_No, she isn’t here for your pleasure. She is your food, remember that._

“Human must seem so…” she started to say.

“Immature.” Adam finished her words. Her other strap slipped down her shoulder. His eyes focused on the vein puling in her neck, her heart rate picked up slightly, causing her carotid artery to pulse beautifully under her skin. Adam covered his mouth feeling his fangs make them known.

“Adam? What’s wrong?” she asked, he dropped his hand and she saw his fangs. She blinked and turned tilted her head. “You’re hungry again?” she asked innocently.

“No.” he snapped, not wanting to look at her. If he did, he might do something he would regret.

“I’m sure I can feed you again if-“

“I’m **not** hungry, Phoebe.” he hissed. She blinked in realization that possibly it was something all together different.

_Did I just turn him on?_

The tension had been thick in the air and had been so intoxicating that she hadn’t even fully realized what she was doing. Her body reacting on it’s own as if Adam was drawing her in.

“I should uh..” she quickly got up her face heating with embarrassment as soon as she felt the wetness between her thighs, obviously Adam wasn’t the only one reacting to the feeling in the room.  “I’m going to go to my room and read something.” she said before quickly leaving the room. Adam threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling, feeling his erection hard and uncomfortable against his pants.

“Fucking hell…”

* * *

 

As soon as Phoebe closed the door to the small bedroom she put her back to the door and slid down it, sitting on the cluttered floor.

“Shit..”

She bit her lip wondering what would have happened if she didn’t leave at that moment. He was hard to read, far more complex and mysterious than human men. Phoebe ran her hand down her neck, he hadn’t bit her there yet but she wanted him to.  Her hand slipped down to her humble tits and she squeezed them, letting out a tiny moan. She thought back to how it felt to have him bite her under her right breast. His lips against her skin, his teeth nipping at her. Phoebe slipped one hand under her skirt and in to her panties.  She was so wet at the thought of him.

“I shouldn’t do this…” she whispered but her fingers ignored her words, running her clit in lazy circles.  She spared her legs even farther, she hissed as her fingers started to move faster.

“Mmmm.” Phoebe moaned rocking her hips slightly, thinking about all of the things she wanted him to do with her. His hands roaming all of her body, thin long fingers slipping in to her pussy, tongue licking her neck. “Ahhh, Adam.” Phoebe whispered, arching her back as the pleasure started to build. She pictured him throwing her to the floor and having his way with her.

“Oh…oh….” She moaned closing her eyes tightly, rubbing her clit roughly. She used her other hand to slip two fingers inside of her starving cunt. “Fuck…” she was so close. Phoebe bit her lip, and her legs started to shake, the feeling in the bundle of nerves building and then with out warning her mouth dropped open and she whimpered his name as she gave in to the pleasure. Her hips bucked desperately as the shock of her orgasm sent her reeling. “Mmm.”  Phoebe hummed once she came down from her high, she sat there for a second trying to catch her breath before she pulled her fingers out of her panties. They were covered in her wetness, she wiped it off on her dress and decided to just go to sleep and hope in the morning her lust for him would be gone. What a foolish hope. 


	5. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive Triggers in this one. Slightly dub-con, blood-play…yeah. Um. Phoebe is a human that has a period and Adam is a vampire. You all knew it was gonna pop off like this.

For the first time in a long time Adam’s home felt alive, pulsing with life. Phoebe’s young existence had brightened his dim melancholy life ever so slightly but it was enough for him to notice. Her presence was nothing compared to being with Eve but it was something to fill the hole that his wife left behind. It hadn’t been the first time he had taken a host, the one before her had been Marcella. Much like Phoebe she had been a young woman who slipped in to his clutches, he didn’t kill her because of her beauty. He had kept Marcella as a kind of companion for three years while being separated from Eve during the late 1800’s. He had full intentions on turning her, but sadly she fell ill and died at the young age of twenty-three. Adam never had such a reverence for a zombie until her and once she died the feeling for the living did as well. But when he saw Phoebe laying on the cluttered floor in front of the television in her new red robe he would forget that she was one of those mortals that he despised so much. He would hiss behind his teeth at the sight of her dark thighs as the fabric of the robe would ride up as she lay amongst the books, records and cords of old electronics.

What Adam knew of his new housemate was only of her hobbies that filled the time between feeding him and sleeping. She liked to read going through a novel in two or three days. Not his type of reading of course, far more light, casual and published with in the last fifty years. She would watch game shows also,  _Jeopardy_  and  _Wheel of Fortune_  being her favorites, guessing along with the contestants as if she would win the prize money. Much like any young zombie a good amount of her time was spent glued to his old laptop. He could get a brand-new one if he wanted but he refused and so it didn’t do much but get on the Internet but that was all she needed. Spending time on sites he had never heard of, listening to music that he would hate yet being courteous enough to wear one of the many pairs of headphones he had so he didn’t have to hear it. Every so often he would stop what he was doing when it came to his own music to see her bopping he head to what ever mess she was listening to at the time. He wanted to know more about her and why she seemed so happy to reside in the cluttered house with him. After all she was a glorified prisoner in his home but it was obvious that she preferred this over whatever life she had before.

* * *

 

Adam awoke as usual at dark; slipping on his dressing gown he walked down the hall to the living area expecting to see Phoebe already awake watching television. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that she wasn’t there, she always woke early him to eat before he needed to feed. Adam made his way down the narrow hall, to the small room that she slept in. He went to knock but paused when he smelt the faint aroma of her blood behind the wooden door. Is initial reaction was to think that she had hurt herself. He slowly pushed the door open and peeked in to find her still in bed. She was lying on her back one arm over her face, the sheets covering her lower half. He sniffed the air, the metallic smell of blood was still there, Adam walked over to her bedside slowly. He looked down at her, he couldn’t see any wounds and she was obviously still breathing and alive.

“Where are you bleeding from?” he whispered to himself but as soon as he questioned it became obvious.  “Oh…” he uttered; Adam reached for the sheet and gently pulled it off of the bed. Phoebe sighed slightly but didn’t awake. His pupils dilated when he saw the bright crimson stain on her white panties. “Fuck…” he moaned staring at her. His fangs made themselves know as his mouth watered. He was in awe the sight was beautiful. It slightly pained him because the zombies painted menstruation as dirty and awful and that she would never know how beautiful she looked with the rose between her thighs. He wanted it; it smelled so fresh so perfect. Flowing naturally out of her only to be wasted when it was soaked up by those blasphemous tampons and discarded as if it were trash.  He wouldn’t have done it; he would have called to every atom of self-control if it weren’t for the sound that left her lips.

“Oh…Adam.” Phoebe moaned in her sleep, she was dreaming of him. “Fuck me.” That was it, he couldn’t stand it any longer. He growl like an animal and got on the bed in one quick inhuman motion his face was between her thighs. Phoebe grunted but didn’t awake; she was a rather deep sleeper. Adam licked his lips, gently pushing her knees further apart. The smell was driving him insane. He didn’t even bother to remove her panties, sucking the blood out of the wet fabric. As soon as it hit his tongue he grew stiff, he pressed his hardening cock against he mattress. Phoebe’s eyes fluttered open and she moaned slightly feeling something pleasurable, she glanced down and gasped. Adam looked up, his mouth reddened with her blood; it took her a second to realize that hadn’t bit her and where the blood had come from. She didn’t say anything her eyes as wide as they could be, mouth gaping open in shock. They stared at each other for a second before he decided to test her, he darted his tongue out and licked along her fabric-covered slit again.

“Ohhh….” she cooed, the little pleased sound causing him to snicker. He reached up and ripped her panties apart as if they were paper. “Adam…I-“ Phoebe panted feeling him part her lower lips with his thumbs. “No don’t look…it’s gross…” but he ignored her. He stared for a moment; admiring the petals in contrast to her dark skin her cunt looked neon pink. “Adam…it’s not right…that’s-“ she was cut off by him lapping at her, running his tongue along her opening before swirling around her clit. She threw her head back, she felt him chuckle darkly against her. He sucked at her inner lips more than willing to give the rest of her cunt attention.  She felt him grinding his crotch on the mattress moaning lowly. He could get his fill like this, drinking from the natural goblet that she possessed. Phoebe threw her head back when he sucked on her clit.

“You’re rather aroused.” he spoke able to taste her slick wetness that mixed with her blood.

“Adam I-I-“ she stammered watching as he sat up on his knees. His hard on thick and obvious under his robe, he palmed his erection lazily and watched her wiggle under him

“Do you want it?” he asked slowly tugging at the belt of his dressing gown. Phoebe bit her lip and nodded. “Say it.”

“I-I want you.” she whispered. He pulled the belt off causing the robe to drop open.  She stared in awe of his naked body, his pale cock standing at full attention.

“You want me to what exactly?” he asked enjoying watching her pout.

“Fuck me…please. I can’t stand it anymore!”

“That’s the melody.” he purred before reaching for her tee shirt and ripping it off of her. He was surprised to see that her nipples were pierced much like her tongue. “Well, well, that is unexpected.” he breathed before sucking on one. Phoebe yelped and arched her back.

“Ohh…mmm.” she panted feeling his fangs gently run along her nipples. Adam ran the head of his cock along her slit causing her to whimper with excitement as he teased her almost playfully. He pushed his hips back and with one thrust he filled her.

“Ah!” Phoebe cried throwing her head back and yanking at the sheets. Growled like a beast,  he put her legs over his shoulders so he could get deeper.

“Fuck! Your cunt is – so good.” he hissed. Phoebe couldn’t even think or form words, his thrusts were deep and fast hitting her  sensitive spots just right. The bed jarred back and forth, the headboard hitting the wall with a repeated loud bang each time he buried his length in her tight wet folds. Adam glanced down pleased to see that his pale cock was painted red with her. In the whole wide world of experiences there were few things more erotic to him than that sight. Her pussy was pulsing around him, already desperately twitching with pleasure. 

“Oh-oh! A-Adam-“ she panted, her toes curling in to the sheets.

“Yes! That’s it—you’re squeezing my cock so nicely, darling.” Adam whispered. Phoebe bit her lip and pinched one of her nipples.

“Shit! I’m gonna—!” her pussy convulsed around him. “Adam!” she screamed, her whole body shaking involuntarily. Adam kept thrusting, now going faster, he gripped her hips, digging his nails in to her flesh but he didn’t stop. With a broken moan he threw his head back, Phoebe moaned feeling his cock shutter inside of her. Adam bucked his hips a few more times before stopping and coming down from his orgasm. He looked down at her, her skin a misted with sweat, her chest heaving as she panted.

“Well that was something…” he uttered lowly.

“Fuck…yes it was that was amaz-“ Phoebe paused before making a worried face. ”Wait…did you cum in me?” she asked gaining a laugh from Adam as he pulled out of her.

“I did.”

“What!?”  she at up quickly, she was in the moment, it was all so hot that she didn’t even think about that.

“No, need to worry. We can not procreate like that.” he chuckled.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, now…” he stood up, Phoebe recoiled slight at the sight of her blood on his cock. He shook his head at her, knowing that her reaction was built on some cultural taboo about her bleeding. “How about we bathe together?” he asked. Phoebe smiled and agreed more than happy to. 


End file.
